Returning Home
by Avistone
Summary: Sasuke had intended to leave Konoha and never look back again, but someone stopped him. Who is this strange girl and what is her connection to Sasuke, Kakashi, and Konoha? Please R
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, only the characters that I have added in are mine.

Note: this story mostly follows the Naruto plot line up until around episode 131 in the anime. There will be some spoilers, but this is where I begin interfering into the Naruto timeline.

Also, I might end up shifting time around a bit to make everything work. Please remember that this is a fanfiction and according to 'artistic license' I can do all sorts of things with the storyline, so not everything will be completely true to the story (duh)!

**The Beginning**

Two people were slowly making their way through the forest just skirting the bordering lines of the Fire Country –a country that was currently living up to its name; the heat licked at them like flames on wood. Yet, even the shade provided by the dense forest wasn't enough to ease the weary travelers on their journey. The humidity closed in all around soaking their clothes with sweat and making the fabric cling uncomfortably to their skin.

One of the travelers, a woman, fanned the fabric of her shirt in hopes of creating a breeze to cool her heated skin. Her long brown hair had been tied back, high on her head, in a futile attempt to cool down. Her deep brown eyes, so dark that they could be mistaken as black, were fixed upon her companion. Let me assure you it was not an admiring gaze… if looks could kill; he would most certainly be dead.

"We've been tramping through these woods for days now, and I'm telling you, Tenzou… we are going the _wrong way!_"

"Relax, Ara! We're fine; I know where I'm going!" he wince, adding a silent 'I think' to the sentence in his head.

She glared harder at his back. "Why is it that guys always pretend to know where they are going, but never do?" she mumbled quietly to herself.

"You know," she called to him "I'd like to make it back home sometime this century!"

Tenzou, her traveling companion, stopped and turned to look at her. "We will," he said in his most confident voice. Ara looked at him, unconvinced. He ran a hand through his spiky brown hair, and sighed looking up at her with tired blue eyes, "Fine. What do you suggest?"

"Don't you remember? The villager said to follow the river -it goes right past Konoha.

… I don't see a river here, do you?"

Tenzou simply stared at her unenergetically and slumped against a large tree. Ara's gaze softened and she sat down beside him.

"Sorry. I'm not helping much am I? I guess all this heat is getting to me."

"Nah, you're probably right. Besides, finding that river doesn't sound so bad right now. I could go for a swim… that is if we manage to find it before we die of heatstroke."

Ara leaned against a nearby tree trunk, gazing up through the foliage. "I hear a waterfall up ahead, let's head in that direction. The canteens could use refilling anyways and I would love a break. Sound good?"

"Sure"

Elsewhere…

A lone ninja was racing through the trees towards his target.

"Sasuke"

After chasing the sound nins, the group of five Konoha ninja had slowly dwindled down to one – Naruto. One by one, they had separated to fight the sound ninja. First Chouji stayed behind, to fight off the fat one. Then Neji fought that spider freak. Kiba and Akamaru stayed behind to distract that two headed guy, and Shikamaru took care of the loud mouthed girl. Even Fuzzy-brows showed up to help and keep that insane bone guy at bay. Without them he would have never made it this far. He couldn't let them down now. He would bring Sasuke back no matter what, he had a promise to keep and he had no intention of breaking it. Sasuke was near; he was finally catching up to him. If only he could reach him then maybe, just maybe, he could talk (or beat) some sense into him.

"I'll do whatever it takes; I won't go back on my word. Prepare yourself!"

"SASUKE!" Naruto called, leaping out of the forest into a clearing where a massive waterfall cascaded down into a large fissure. On either side of the waterfall were two large forms carved deep into the cliff poised as if ready to fight just like the figures standing on their heads.

At the sound of his voice Sasuke paused for a moment. Without glancing behind he continued to leave.

"Running away, coward?"

At this, Sasuke finally turned around to face him.

"Hey there, Dead Last." He mumbled.

Naruto stared in shock; that strange mark on Sasuke's neck… what had happened to it? Half of his face was covered in foreboding black flames, and his left eye had turned golden and glared back like a cat's eye surrounded by a sea of black. Something was horribly wrong. Was he turning into some kind of monster? Or had he already become one?

"So now you have come to stop me, Naruto? I already to Sakura – don't bother me anymore.

Naruto just stared at him in disbelief.

"What's with that face?" he laughed mockingly. "Do you still believe things can go back to how they were?"

Naruto stood there, thinking about the past. How could this have happened? Sure, Sasuke had always been cold, but they had been getting along so well. They were a team – Sakura, Sasuke, and himself. They had fought side-by-side and protected one another. What had happened?

"Why?" Naruto paused for a moment, almost as if he hadn't meant to speak aloud. Regaining his senses a bit he spoke louder, "Why? Why are you doing this?" his voice echoed back to him from the rift between them.

Sasuke looked on apathetically. "It's really not any of your business. This is a path that I have to follow, and you can't tell me what to do. I'll spell it out for you, Idiot. I'm leaving Konoha… and I'm never coming back."

NO! He couldn't leave… not after all that had happened. The others, they had all fought so hard…they had sacrificed so much, maybe even their lives, just to bring him back.

Naruto clenched his teeth at the thought.

"SASUKE," he roared. "I will bring you back, even if it is by FORCE!"

With one mighty leap Naruto cleared the gap, tackled Sasuke, and gave him a firm punch to the face.

"How could you think of us so poorly? Don't you know that Orochimaru is just using you? "

Eventually, Sasuke started to move. Slowly, as if the effort were beneath him, he reached for Naruto's collar and effortlessly lifted him off.

"As long as I accomplish my goals, I don't care. However, since you won't stay out of my way… I guess this can't be helped" and with one powerful stroke sent him plummeting down the cliff side and into the churning waters below.

Eventually, Naruto pulled himself out of the turbulent water below the falls and the two boys squared off, tensed for the pending fight.

Concealed, nearby, in the dense shrubbery of the surrounding forest two figures watched the unfolding fight.

"I've heard enough treason for one day. What do you think, Tenzou?"

"I agree. I suggest we knock them both out and take them back and let Hokage-sama decide what to do with them."

"Do you think so? It seems the blond one is only trying to apprehend the other. Would it be wise to attack someone on our side?" Ara queried.

As Tenzou gazed at the battle below, his eyes widened as he watched the two blurred figures collide in a blinding flash of light as their two techniques fought for dominance.

"Perhaps not, but I certainly don't want to get in between them. This is a fight to the death and they are not holding back. Their attacks just now… was that the Rasengan? And the other… that had to be Chidori! But if you have a death wish, by all means, it's a spectacular way to go!"

"No, that couldn't have been Chidori. The only way Kakashi found to perfect that technique was with the Sharingan, and the Uchiha clan was murdered. Unless… could it be… Sasuke?"

Ara's eyes narrowed as she squinted to catch a glimpse of the small blue figure in the distance. Her eyes widened when she saw the distinct fan symbol of the Uchiha clan on the back of his shirt. Her eyes narrowed again, this time in rage.

"I'll take care of that traitor. You get the blond one."

To be continued…

Will Naruto get to finish his battle? Who were those strange people and why was that girl so upset at Sasuke? Find out next chapter… same Ninja time. Same Ninja channel.

I'm trying my hand at writing again, amigos! So give me the news gently… do you like it, or not? Sorry, I just got so BORED waiting for all my favorite fanfiction to update that I just decided to write my own. Where has everyone gone? Why have they left me to write my own stories? CRIES


	2. Sensei

Wow! It's been a long time since I even looked at this story! I'll apologize in advance that this chapter is pretty short, but I'm already working on the next chapter. I just have to get it written down. Thanks to my reviewer from LONG ago! I hope to get more reviews too! It's encouraging to know that people are reading. I also welcome constructive critisism, but flames are mean and unhelpful to improvement so please refrain!

Note: I thrive on reviews so please please please review!

Chapter 2

**Sensei**

Kotetsu leaned back in his chair, balancing it back on two of its legs, and propped his feet up on the desk in front of him. His teammate, Izumo, sat drowsily beside him leaning; chin in hand, against his side of the desk. Letting out a giant yawn, Kotetsu shifted back into a more comfortable position in his chair. The two had been assigned gate duty today, and the hot summer weather mixed with the lull in traffic made them both want to curl up and sleep the day away; however, doing so would probably get them kicked off gate duty permanently and after weeks up helping the new Godaime Hokage get settled in, this was a most welcome break.

Kotetsu shuddered, rubbing his head in remembrance of the horrible collision between his forehead and the Hokage's chair after she flung it out the office window in a fit of fury. He winced at the memory. Yes, it was far safer out here guarding against intruders than risking the ever changing mood of Tsunade-sama.

Unexpectedly, a blur of silver and green streaked by, startling the two guards on duty. A loud crash could be heard as Kotetsu's chair toppled over backwards. He sat there shocked stiff with limbs all akimbo; so much for his head.

Izumo called out, "Ah! Kakashi-san didn't you just… get in?" But Kakashi was long gone before he could even finish asking.

As a matter of fact, Hatake Kakashi had arrived through those very gates not long ago, however, as soon as he heard the state of things from the Hokage he rushed back out immediately.

Not far outside of Konoha, Kakashi stopped. Reaching for the small pouch wrapped about his leg he retrieved a kunai, lightly slitting his thumb in the process. He stood very still for a moment; feeling and forming his chakra, then formed the proper hand seals to summon his loyal companions.

Almost instantly he was surrounded by dogs of all shapes and sizes. With a quiet command of "find them" they scattered in all directions in search of their quarry. It wasn't long before a howl pierced the air; in a flash, he was off in hot pursuit.

Back by the gates, a loan figure stood half concealed by a tree. She stood there melancholy, hair blowing the breeze, whispering a prayer, "Please bring them back, Sensei."


	3. Mysterious Strangers

Are you proud? I got the third chapter out in a couple of days rather than a couple of years! I'm hoping to keep up the pace! Do remember that keeping that pace would be easier with encouraging reviews. Also, I only skim through once to retype and check for mistakes. So if you see anything stupid that I did please tell me and I'll fix it!

I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think! R&R!

Chapter 3

**Mysterious Strangers**

He had forgotten.

For years he had devoted all of his time-his life- to honing his ninja skills, and he hadn't see it coming; he could not have predicted it. After all these years all it took was a lazy sensei, an infatuated pink haired girl, and a loud mouthed, dead last, looser to make him loose his focus. It had been fun while it lasted, but now he had to leave. He was weak, and he desperately needed to be strong.

Sasuke stared down at his teammate from atop the cliff. Initially he had been shocked at how strong Naruto had become, but if he was honest with himself he couldn't help but feel a grudging respect for how far the loud mouth had come. He shook his head, as if to toss the thought aside, as he dove back into battle; such thoughts would only make this harder. Itachi, his brother, had told him what it would take to beat him. He needed to master the sharingan, and to succeed he would have to kill his best friend- Naruto.

When had the dobe become so strong? Sasuke was breathing heavily from exertion, yet he stood victorious above Naruto- about to give the finishing blow. He hesitated. Despite all their differences the blond haired boy had become his best friend- his only friend- and he briefly wondered how his brother had been able to find the determination to murder his own best friend. That fleeting thought was all it took; he immediately felt sick to his stomach as bile started to rise up his throat. He squelched the desire to vomit and his breathing became irratic; he would not become like his brother.

Never!

"I'll become strong my own way," he swore over the unconscious Naruto.

However, before he could even lower his arm he found his arms forced behind him and tasted dirt as his face hit the ground. Shocked, Sasuke was still for a few moments before it even occurred to him to struggle.

"It would be in your best interest not to struggle and come quietly," said a gruff female voice from behind him.

Like hell he was going to come quietly!

Sakura stood by the North gate… waiting.

She had been lingering by the gate for what seemed like days. Each moment stretched on like an eternity; her inner self supplying all sorts of horrible outcomes for this mission.

Her anxiety shot through the roof as each of her former classmates were toted back home- battered and half dead. One by one, the young ninja were lugged back and escorted directly to Konoha's Medical Hospital.

Eyes wide, Sakura watched as none other than Gaara of the village hidden in the sand helped support a hobbling Rock Lee through the village gates. Even with Leaf and Sand now entering negotiations for a peace treaty, it was a sight to behold. The thought of her battle with Gaara on that fateful day of Orochimaru's attack on Konoha still sent chills down her spine. She had been useless, as usual, pinned to a tree, gasping for precious breaths; he had been ruthless.

Flinching as he looked her way, Sakura resumed her vigilance. All the other genin had long since returned, yet still no sign of Naruto or Kakashi.

"Where are they?"

Tenzou let loose an amused chuckle, "Take it from a veteran. She's scarier than me when she's angry." His attempt at humor received a cold stare from both his teammate and her captive.

Sasuke's attempt to fight his assailants ended with a twisted arm, a small concussion and a mouth full of dirt. Now he lay still, spent and humiliated.

"Is he okay?" Ara, refraining from commenting, glanced over at her teammate while binding Sasuke's arms. The blond boy was still out cold.

"He's a little battered, but he'll live," Tenzou responded finishing up a brief examination of the boy's injuries.

Ara finished binding Sasuke's legs. "What now?" She queried.

"We follow the river back to Konoha and bring them to the Hokage to deal with." Glancing back down at his charge, Tenzou observed him contemplatively. "It's him isn't it? Naruto? The boy the Yondaime…" He trailed off uncertainly- almost reverently.

Ara's gaze softened, "Yeah. You couldn't mistake him for anybody else even if we hadn't just witnessed the fight of a lifetime."

"He looks so much like his father it's almost creepy!"

Sasuke, shifting slightly, spoke up in confusion. Wanting answers he asked, "What did the Yond…." He was cut off by fresh pain caused by one kunoichi's elbow making contact with his gut.

"Aah ahh! Traitors are not permitted to speak unless spoken to." Ara promptly tied a gag around his mouth and hoisted him over her shoulder. Following suit, Tenzou turned around and scooped Naruto up carrying him piggy back.

"Let's hurry! I want to get to Konoha and drop off this baggage. It's far too hot to be lugging around all this dead weight." Tenzou nodded in agreement and in a flash they both started racing through the trees towards Konoha.

Ten minutes later…

Kakashi and Pakkun raced into the clearing near the waterfall. Pakkun stopped and started scouting the area, following the scents of his master's students.

It took a few moments for the dog to decipher the trails through all the commotion, but Pakkun wasn't just an average, low class mutt- he was a tracking dog, and his nose was the best.

"Ah! It seems your two kawaii students had a little tussle, but now their scents are leading back towards the village," Pakkun explained.

Kakashi's one visible eye relaxed slightly in relief, "I see. So, Naruto was successful then…"

"I'm not so sure about that." Kakashi tensed at the news. "While the trail leads back towards the village- I can make out two new smells that seem to have joined them. I can tell that the trail is fresh; we just missed them not long ago. I can't make out much more than that."

"Then let's not waste any more time. Lead the way."

The two figures dashed back into the trees in hopes to gain some ground on the group ahead of them.

Sakura's heart was pounding from anxiety, and just as she was beginning to think her heart would burst from the strain of waiting she caught a glimpse of movement off in the distance. Her heart leapt with joy at the sight of her boys. She then shifted he gaze to the strangers who had brought them home to her.

The two mysterious strangers slowed as they drew near the gate. Giving only a passing glance to the pink haired girl, they approached the check-in station.

"We are Tenzou and Aravase reporting in as requested in the summons by Godaime Hokage-sama," Tenzou informed the gate keepers.

"…and we brought presents!"


End file.
